The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a hydraulically actuated control system.
It is very desirable to be able to control operation of well tools from a remote location, such as the earth's surface or another location in a well. For example, it would be desirable to be able to control the flow rate of fluids through a downhole valve or choke. This would enable precise production (or injection) rate control without the need to intervene into the completion.
Some control systems have been proposed for this purpose in the past. However, for the most part such control systems are inordinately complex and, therefore, unreliable, expensive and/or difficult to construct, maintain, calibrate, etc.
What is needed is a control system which has reduced complexity and increased reliability, and which permits accurate control over actuation of well tools in a downhole environment.